


Keeping Herself Wet

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi has a bit of a kink for pee - and since she finds land a bit too dry for her tastes, anyway, she's taken to wearing diapers. She's decided to indulge herself by emptying her full bladder into a fresh diaper (and all over the floor, after it leaks). As chance would have it, Vriska shows up, who doesn't mind indulging Feferi's urinary fantasies. So Vriska soaks a diaper of her own, and then gives it to Feferi to wear in an unorthodox way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Herself Wet

"Whale, finally!" Feferi breathed a sigh of relief as she found a room with what she had been looking for - a full-length mirror. She'd been wandering around the dreambubbles with a full bladder for a while now. After splashing around in the pool for a while, and then sharing some orange soda with Dirk, she _really_ had to pee. She could have relieved herself anywhere, of course, but she really liked being able to watch herself when she made a mess. And waiting only made the eventual feeling of relief and wetness more pleasant - and more arousing.

Feferi shuffled over in front of the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Wasting no time, she hiked her skirt up a bit, revealing the poofy white diaper she was wearing below. She'd tried out wearing diapers on a whim, and found that she liked the feeling of walking around wet - it wasn't quite as good as being underwater, but it was a comforting feeling when she had to be on dry land. The diaper Feferi was wearing now was pretty thick, but it would be no match for her full seadweller bladder. 

"Ahhhhh!" Feferi sighed happily as her piss started to flow out into the diaper. The padding was tight against her crotch, and she could quickly feel it become warm and damp against her skin. She shuddered from the wonderful feeling of relief her bladder gave as her stream picked up to full force. Feferi looked at herself in the mirror - the diaper was visibly expanding, and the bright white exterior was beginning to get tinted pink below her crotch. 

Feferi shifted to a bit of a wider stance, and put her hand against the exterior of the diaper her pee continued to flow. The surface was warm against her skin, and when she pressed into it a bit she could feel the liquid inside squish around. It was a wonderfully pleasant feeling, and she closed her eyes and enjoyed it for a little while, emitting some contented glubs from time to time. All the while, she waited excitedly for her favorite part - when the diaper got saturated enough that her piss started to flow out. Feferi knew that she could make herself leak sooner by tugging at the diaper, but she preferred to let it happen on its own. And the contents of her bladder still felt endless, while she could feel the padding of the diaper had become quite heavy and waterlogged already.

Finally, Feferi felt a trickle of her pee start to dribble out of one of the sides of the diaper and run down her leg. It soon became a constant stream that flowed off of her thigh and onto the ground below. She giggled happily and shifted her stance a bit, and then tried to force her piss out as hard as possible. It started to leak out of both sides of the diaper more forcefully, with several streams of urine either flowing off and through the air, and another one running down her leg all of the way to her foot.

"Yeah!" Feferi cheered with a laugh as she watched herself in the mirror. Her streams of leaking piss splattered against the grayish carpet of the room, forming fuchsia puddles under her. The diaper continued to slowly get a bit more saturated, and turn a deeper shade of pink. But most of Feferi's piss flowed straight out and onto the floor below. And though her bladder felt noticeably emptier now, she still had plenty of urine left in it.

With a grin, Feferi quickly squatted down close to the ground. Her piss continued to flow out from the edges of the diaper in one thick stream plus a few smaller ones, and the wet spot on the carpet was rapidly growing. She continued to watch excitedly in the mirror. Feferi had always taken pleasure in peeing on land - it gave her a strange sense of satisfaction, and a bit of arousal, to mark her territory and make it wet like the sea. And when Feferi realized she could pee anywhere in the dreambubbles with no permanent effects, she went a bit overboard, to the chagrin of some of her friends. She'd dialed back on that - and taking to wearing diapers further helped keep her pee contained - but still loved to make the occasional mess like what she was doing now. 

"Heeeeeeeey Feferi. Still doing your thing, I see?" a voice rang out from the side of the room, followed by a chuckle. Feferi instantly recognized it as Vriska. Fortunately, Vriska seemed to find Feferi's urinary exploits more amusing than troublesome, and she wasn't likely to complain about Feferi choosing to use the carpet here as her bathroom. In fact, Vriska was even willing to indulge Feferi's kink for piss from time to time.

"Shell yeah!" Feferi called back excitedly. "Cod, I reely had to go!" 

"I can see that. Well, I gotta take a leak too, and I guess I've found the bathroom. And a willing audience," Vriska said with a smirk, fiddling with her belt as she walked towards Feferi and the expanding puddle below her. She then looked down at Feferi's crotch, wrinkling her nose when she noticed the soaked diaper that Feferi was continuing to piss into. "A diaper? Aren't those for little wrigglers????????"

"Whale, shore, I guess! But I like them too! And I'm the glubbing heiress around here, so I can do whatever I like!" Feferi said with a giggle. She looked down at the mess she was making and added, "Though this one wasn't quite big enough for my bladder!" 

"Yeah, I sort of figured that out," Vriska said, rolling her eyes, but also reaching over to pat Feferi gently on the head. She then moved a bit away from the fuchsia puddle and peeled off her pants and then her underwear. 

"Oooh, looking nice over there. But reely, taking your pants all of the way off to pee? Who's the little wriggler now?" Feferi chided. 

"Well, I would say you, since you're the one pissing in the damn diaper! But....... I gotta say I'm kinda curious what that feels like?" Vriska said a bit tentatively, biting her lip. 

"Oh! Whale, it's nice and warm and wet and comfortabubble!" Feferi said with a giggle. She then turned to Vriska and grinned. "Do you want me to give you one so that you can try it?"

"Yeahhhhhhhh, sure, whatever, I'll try," Vriska said, her gaze fixed on the piss still flowing out of the sides of Feferi's diaper. She squirmed a bit and patted her own crotch. "Well, I do really gotta piss here, so can we get going with it?" 

"Shore! Do you want a thick one that'll hold all of your pee, or a thin one that'll leak?" Feferi asked, excited for what she was about to get to watch.

"Let's go with the thin one. Watching you makes me kinda want to make a mess too," Vriska said. Feferi glubbed happily in response. She loved watching Vriska to piss all over the place, and Vriska was usually happy to show off. Feferi uncaptchalogued a pull-up and handed it to Vriska, examined and fiddled with the diaper for a moment. 

Feferi turned back to the mirror and watched herself as Vriska started to put on the diaper. Her own fuchsia pee was still pouring out, but she could feel that her bladder was almost empty. Feferi closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation as she finished urinating and the stream of piss leaking out of her diaper dwindled down. When she was done, she stood up, and a bit more of the still-warm pee was squished out of the diaper and ran down her legs. Feferi admired herself in the mirror a moment - the exterior of her drenched diaper was now tinted a deep pink, there were droplets of pee all down her legs, and she was standing on a giant fuchsia puddle in the carpet. She couldn't help but grin and giggle at the mess she'd made for a moment, before she dropped her skirt down to cover her diaper and then turned to Vriska.

"Damn, Peixes, I keep forgetting that you seadwellers are, like, half bladder," Vriska chortled, and reached over to pat Feferi's butt through the soaked padding of her diaper. The two of them laughed at how it squished, and Feferi looked down at Vriska's diaper. The thin pink pull-up was snug over her hips and crotch, and images of cuttlefish and Pisces symbols dotted the front. Vriska looked down at them and wrinkled her nose again. "I feel kinda weird wearing a thing with your symbol on it though."

"Whale, just pee in it then! Those disappear when it gets wet!" Feferi said enthusiastically. 

"Oh, do they?" Vriska asked, then shuffled her legs apart a bit. She looked down at herself expectantly. A moment later, she sighed a bit, and then the bottommost symbols on the pull-up started to fade away. They were quickly replaced by a blueish tint on the crotch of the diaper. "Huh, I guess so." 

"Yeah! Doesn't it feel great? High five!" Feferi giggled in excitement, raising her hand. 

Vriska smirked and high-fived Feferi. "Yeah, it isn't so bad, I guess. And fuuuuuuuuck I had to piss. It's good that I found someone who'd appreciate watching so much." Vriska then sighed again, and quickly sat down on the ground. She leaned back and moved her legs apart a bit, with her knees up in the air, giving Feferi a perfect view of the darkening blue spot on her crotch. Feferi laughed and kneeled down in front of Vriska, watching as the last cuttlefish symbol faded away as Vriska kept pissing. Vriska smiled back for a moment, before asking, "So how much can this thing hold? I'd have thought I'd have made it leak already."

"It can hold more than you might think! But you're probubbly pretty close to soaking it," Feferi said, watching excitedly. She turned out to be right - a moment later, a trickle of blue urine spurted out from one of the sides of the diaper and ran down Vriska's gray skin and onto the carpet. The two of them smiled at each other for a moment as Vriska kept pissing, a blue puddle starting to expand under her butt.

"Might as well give you a better view, since you find this so hot!!!!!!!" Vriska said, shifting her weight back onto her arms. She then lifted her butt a few inches off of the ground. Her pee ran down her skin and then flowed through the air for a moment before it soaked into the expanding puddle below her. 

Vriska kept pissing for a short while longer, and Feferi watched transfixed. Soon enough, though, her stream let up. Vriska grunted and then stood up, careful not to step in either her own small puddle or the much larger one Feferi had left. She then undid the tape on the diaper to pull it off, and held it out towards Feferi. "Ahhhhhhhh, that's much better. Here, you want this back? Maybe it'll help with your faaaaaaaantasies about what I just did?" 

Feferi took the pull-up from Vriska, who quickly went over to put her clothes back on. The diaper felt quite heavy given how thin it was, and Feferi found it was still pretty warm when she poked at the crotch. 

"Hah, you like that?" Vriska said with a grin as she pulled up her underwear. "Are you gonna weaaaaaaaar it and think about how awesome of a friend I am? Since I'm just the best there is when it comes to making sure her seadweller buddy stays as wet as she likes! Don't you appreciate how generous I am with my peeeeeeee?"

"Hmm, whale..." Feferi looked down at the pull-up in her hands. The idea of wearing it and feeling Vriska's piss against her skin felt quite appealing. But Feferi was already wearing her own diaper, and she didn't feel quite ready to take it off. "But I already have a diaper on!" 

"So???????? Wear it somewhere else then! Come on, Peixes, be creative!" Vriska rolled her eyes and stepped into her pants again.

"Oh!" Feferi giggled, getting an idea. She quickly peeled off her shirt and undid her bra. Vriska looked at Feferi's chest and whistled approvingly. Feferi then took the pull-up and pressed the inside against her breasts. It felt titillatingly damp against her skin. Feferi giggled, and wiggled her bra on over the diaper. "Uhh... Could I have some kelp over here?"

"See, I knew you could come up with something!" Vriska said as she walked behind Feferi and fastened the bra for her. It held the diaper snugly in place. Feferi then slipped her shirt back on. With a laugh, Vriska reached her hands around and grabbed each of Feferi's breasts firmly. The still-warm urine in the padding of the diaper squished against Feferi's skin, and the two of them giggled in amusement.

"Yeah! Whale, tanks, Vriska!" Feferi giggled as she moved over to the mirror to look at herself again. The edges of the pull-up showed out from under her tank top, and she pushed them down under it. 

"Sure thing. Well, if you're feeling too dry again sometime my bladder can proooooooobably help you out with that!" Vriska said, briefly putting an arm around Feferi's shoulder. She then walked off towards the door, turning back as she left to say, "Now I better get going. Have fun touching yourself while you think about meeeeeeee!"

Feferi giggled and waved at Vriska. She then turned back towards the mirror and admired herself for a moment. With a contented sigh, she closed her eyes. Then Feferi brought one hand up to her chest to cup her breast, and moved the other between her legs and started rubbing the crotch of her diaper gently.


End file.
